A Chance to Say Goodbye
by F91
Summary: Fate may have missed her chance to say good-bye, but she never wanted it like this... *Character death* Can be NanoFate if you want it to be


"_Nanoha Takamachi has died."_

_The white cloth was already covering her face when Fate burst through the door. Surrounding the body of the former combat instructor were her friends and family. Momoko wept in her husband's arms, Miyuki cried into her hands, and Shinobu clung to Kyoya, sobbing quietly. The Takamachi males both had their heads bowed, allowing their tears to flow freely._

"_You idiot…" Alisa muttered as she and Suzuka held each other. Little Vivio had her face buried in Yuuno's chest. Her wails were the loudest. The librarian cried silently along with her._

_Fate stood frozen at the entrance. She was too late. After years of magic abuse, Nanoha's body had finally shut down. She was dead._

_Fate didn't even get to say good-bye._

* * *

Fate's back slammed into the boulder. The mass of earth splintered from the impact. She immediately rolled off, narrowly avoiding a blast that obliterated the rest of the rock. She looked up at her foe. Her enemy stood there silently, the only sound was the clearing of dust and wind ruffled clothing.

* * *

_After Nanoha's death, Fate didn't know how to cope. The one who had freed her from the darkness, the one who had brought so much joy to her life, her most precious person in the world, was gone. It was like the sun itself had been extinguished. Fate had never felt so dead inside... Not since the time she heard her mother express her hatred for her._

_But that time was different. That time she still had Nanoha beside her. She still had the cheerful girl who smiled at her and called her her friend. Perhaps Fate had taken that for granted. She was foolish for believing in a sense of permanence. She was foolish for believing it would last forever._

_Fate was lost without Nanoha. All she could think to do was bury herself in her work. She'd work long hours, going over the details of cases three times over, even when it wasn't necessary. She'd drink gallons of coffee while she did so. She didn't want to let herself sleep, for if she did, the dreams would come. Those horrible nightmares where she could only watch as Nanoha destroyed herself over and over. No matter how far Fate stretched her hand, she would never reach. She tried to scream, but her voice would never come out. She did nothing as Nanoha coughed up blood and slowly disintegrated._

_However, no matter how much she pushed herself, Fate could not completely ease the pain. Working would always remind her of who had allowed her to get the job in the first place. Her current life was all thanks to one person, but that person no longer existed._

* * *

Fate threw up a Defenser Plus barrier, but it did little to stop her opponent's magical blast. She was sent flying back yet again, skidding across the ground. She used Bardiche for support as she staggered to her feet, her tattered Barrier Jacket now covered in dirt and blood. Her foe frowned and pointed a finger at her. An orb of light appeared and shot forward.

* * *

_Shari could only watch as her friend and superior wasted away. None of Fate's friends knew what they should be doing for her. They tried to comfort her as much as possible, but Fate stayed in her shell. She needed to re-establish a sense of purpose in life. However, she just couldn't find joy in anything. She couldn't even care for her beloved wards. Erio and Caro were at an age where they didn't have to depend on Fate anymore and Fate had also refused to take care of Vivio. Just looking at the little girl brought back too many memories. It was just too painful. Yuuno took in Vivio instead._

* * *

The blast hit Fate in the gut. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't muster up the strength. Her opponent was just too powerful, and Fate was already haggard enough going into the fight. If this went on, it would be the end of her…

* * *

"_Fate, I need you to look at this." Chrono told her after she was called to his office. "Several hours ago a research facility was completely wiped out. This is footage of the culprit."_

_Fate watched the video in horror._

* * *

"I'm disappointed." Fate's enemy sighed. They gingerly landed in front of the blonde. Fate strained to look up.

Before her…

"It's no fun if you don't fight back, Fate-chan."

… stood Nanoha Takamachi.

* * *

"_How can this be?" Fate gasped as she saw her supposedly dead friend annihilate the lab on screen. "She's…"_

"… _Dead." Chrono finished, his laced fingers obscuring his face. "Certainly, the Nanoha we knew is dead. However, some higher ups couldn't stand to loose such a valuable soldier, so…"_

"_Project F…" Fate said bitterly. Much like Fate, this Nanoha was nothing more than a copy of the original. Chrono nodded sombrely._

"_Apparently something went wrong with her… 'programming.' She's become corrupted and is going on a spree of destruction." He paused to let the news sink in. "She's already wiped out five squads who went after her."_

_Chrono had to take a deep breath before continuing. He knew what he was about to say was the cruellest thing he'd ever tell his sister. "Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown. I hereby order you to engage the target and silence it."_

* * *

"It's a real shame, Fate-chan." Nanoha said, an inappropriately bright smile on her face. "I thought I'd be able to play with you more, but I guess you break as easily as all the others." She wiped a smear of blood from her cheek. The blood had once belonged to one of the many nameless corpses scattered around the battlefield. Nanoha's former pure white Barrier Jacket had been defiled by spatter. "As your best friend, I'd rather not have to end it so quickly."

"You… are not Nanoha…" Fate gasped out. Nanoha's smile didn't flinch.

"What are you talking about, Fate-chan? Haven't we been together for over 10 years?"

"You… aren't…" Fate coughed. Rather than trying to convince the clone in front of her, Fate was really trying to convince herself. 'That's not Nanoha! Nanoha is gone! This is just her shadow!'

But it was pointless. Fate could only see her beloved friend. She couldn't bring herself to hurt her… She didn't want to see her disappear again.

Rubble shifted off in the distance. A light moan could be heard.

"Oh? Looks like one of them is still alive." Nanoha chirped. "That's not good! Interrupting my alone time with Fate-chan!" Nanoha pointed her Raging Heart at the source of the noise. "Divine…"

"Stop it!" Fate cried.

"… Buster." The energy blast surged forth, carving out a trench in the ground before striking its target. A brilliant explosion followed. The resulting shockwave hit Fate with enough force to knock her flat on her back, her head bouncing off the ground. Her vision glazed over and she could feel a warm trickle of blood run down her neck. Fate tried to lift herself up, but flopped back down immediately.

"Fate-chaaaaan~ I'm doing something extremely wicked~! Aren't you going to stop me?" Nanoha teased. Fate lie there motionless. Nanoha shook her head in disappointment. "Too bad." The bloodstained clone slowly ascended into the air. "Guess I'll have to go all out, full power!" The staff was raised, the magic circle appeared, and a large sphere of light began forming.

Fate could only look at the aerial mage with half closed eyes. The light was getting brighter and brighter and her sleep deprived eyes became too painful to leave open. But if she closed them now, it would be over…

But wasn't that ok?

That thought shot through her mind. Is that not what she wanted? Distancing herself from others, working herself until she collapsed, not fighting seriously in front of a strong opponent… Wasn't it all for the sake of this?

"Starlight…"

'Ah… so that's it…' Fate mused. 'Now I can go to where Nanoha is…'

Those things she regretted leaving unsaid… She'll get her chance with this…

"Breaker!"

But…

* * *

"_Hey, Fate-chan." Nanoha said from her hospital bed._

"_What is it, Nanoha?" Fate replied, busily arranging fresh flowers in a vase._

"_I… don't regret anything." Fate turned to her friend with a quizzical look._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My body being the way it is…" Nanoha smiled at the ceiling. "I don't regret any of it. Discovering magic, giving it my all to save people… I'd do it all over again."_

"_But you're…!" Fate started, but Nanoha shook her head to silence her._

"_I don't regret it, Fate-chan." Nanoha looked into those red eyes. "That's why I don't want you to regret it either. Even if the worst happens, know that I'm very happy with my life. Even if I'm gone, I know that you, Yuuno-kun, and everyone else will be just fine. You have to pick up where I left off. So, Fate-chan…"_

* * *

Nanoha's shadow glanced down at the deformed landscape below her. Where Fate once was, there was now an enormous hole in the ground. Her blank expression slowly changed into a warm smile.

"Now there's the Fate-chan I know…"

Fate now floated back to back with the clone, her Barrier Jacket now in its Sonic Form. Her head was lowered and her blonde locks cast a shadow over her eyes. Bardiche had morphed into his Riot Zamber mode...

… His blade was piecing through Nanoha's chest.

"You had me worried there for a moment…" Nanoha said softly, blood leaking from the corners of her lips. "I thought you'd given up…"

"I'm sorry…" Fate replied sombrely. "I had forgotten something important. Nanoha would get mad at me if I stayed depressed… I also can't allow her image to be tarnished with any more blood."

"That's right…" Nanoha's voice was gradually getting weaker. "You know, there's something I never got to tell you, Fate-chan… I…" Her words were muted by a gust of wind.

Fate smiled sadly and replied.

With those words, Nanoha Takamachi's eyes permanently closed once again. Fate withdrew Bardiche and softly descended with the body.

Then, Fate was finally able to say those words she never had the chance to…

"Thank you, Nanoha. Good-bye."

* * *

I purposely left a few things ambiguous. Please feel free to fill in the blanks with whatever you'd like. I hope this can be enjoyed by het fans and yuri fans alike. I also hope I can further redeem myself from my past blunder…

I may do a follow up later.

Bonus points for whoever sees the Char's Counter Attack reference.

**Recommended listening:**

**Ame ga Furu by Maaya Sakamoto (Linebarrels of Iron ending 1)**

**Trust You by Yuno Ito (Gundam 00 season 2 ending 2)**


End file.
